This invention relates to an apparatus and process for forming finned tubes, and more particularly to a novel apparatus and process for forming applied fin "G" tubes, i.e., a fin which is continuously swaged into a groove formed in a tube, as well as for forming wrapped fin "L" and "LL" tubes.